The Council Of Four
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: A prince forced to leave a life he thought he would get, a life with a mother he barely knew, and siblings he had spent a year with in search of said mother. Victory was theirs, but at a price.
1. Chapter 0 A Gain And A Loss

**.:TcoF:.**

**The Council Of Four**

**Chapter 0: A Gain And A Loss.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything within this story. It all goes to its original owner and creators.**

**Summary: A prince forced to leave a life he thought he would get, a life with a mother he barely knew, and siblings he had spent a year with in search of said mother. Victory was theirs, but at a price.**

**VxG: I am terribly sorry for the wait. I have this horrible writersblock going on, so ive been focusing a lot of my time just writing new stuff in hopes I get inspired to just… write for old stuff again, sorry about the wait, anyway. A while back I wrote this one shot featuring Sonic Underground, and it was mildly liked. (and I question to this day as to how.) I recently found an interesting fanfic that detailed a royal life, but it had a few things I found iffy with. So, I went back and read my own Oneshot just to remember what it was that I wrote, and, I'm like, hmmm. I could do something with this. Hope you enjoy.**

**.:VxG:.**

They had done it, at long last, Robotnik had been chased away from Robotropolis, no longer did the people have to fear for their life at every corner, never again would they be threatened. At long last, Robotropolis could be Mobotropolis once more. The family of four stood on a hill, watching Robotnik scurry away in a barely stable machine, flying him towards the edge of Mobotropolis's borders, where land met ocean.

Sonic felt the weight of the guitar resting in his hands, the sting of his fingers where he had played with all his might, the sore throat where he had shouted to the skies. The soft hum of the bond he shared with his siblings, Sonia and Manic where beating with his heart. The blooming energy of their Mother where she stood before her children, her chest heaving with the singing she had done.

Sonia slumped over, her keyboard resting at her side, Manic leaning heavy on the drums. Both are out of breath, struggling to catch it again.

And before they really knew it, they where gathered together in a bone crushing hug by their mother, on the ground, crying, laughing, that finally, finally they could be a family once more.

Only to be cut short as a grim, somber, and possibly did not want to be anywhere near where he was at that moment, Oracle. "I am so terribly sorry to have to say this, But Robotnik is not yet defeated. He no longer hold his claw on Mobotropolis, but the world is still in danger from his anger."

The man, old, ancient, and who looked to be so very tired, looked Sonic in the eyes. And Sonic knew what the man was asking him of. Sonic let his gaze wander to the horizon where Robotnik had escaped to. The Oracle was asking Sonic to leave, and make sure, that Robotnik didn't get to a power where he had been with Robotropolis. Sonic was to hurt the man, stop him in all that he tried. And only once the man was gone for good could he return.

Sonia, Manic and Allena, all must have realized this as well. Sonia practically glued herself to her brothers side, shouting for the heavens, that, no, they would not be separated again. She was shouting, crying and screaming, all the while clinging to her brothers form, sobbing into dark blue quills. Manic was sitting behind his brother, head nuzzled into the quilled back.

Hands racking through the disheveled spines, loose needle sharp strands falling out as he did, cleaning the elder hog of five minutes, in a quiet whimper, wanting to hold his brother close. Not wanting to loose this, they had done what had been asked of them, they had chased Robotnik out of their kingdom, he will never be able to hurt them again, they believed, they oh so desperately believed that they would be a family again. But, Sonic has to go? Has to keep the tyrant away from the lands, stop him from ever doing what he had done to them to someone else…

Aleena didn't do anything, she simply sat there where she had moments ago cradled her children, they may be thirteen, but her children where the biggest treasure she held. She understood why it had to be Sonic, she understood with his speed, his cunning and experience over his siblings, he is the most logical choice. But it hurt all the more. Their family had not been reunited for all of three hours, and already she had to say goodbye once more. She gave a stiff nod to the oracle. Gently grasping at Manic and Sonias arms, helped them up. Sonic still seated.

The Queen leaned down once more, a had out as she caressed her eldest's muzzle. She was fighting her tears, she fought so hard to not let them spill. Still they gathered at her eye. "My son, my beloved, when you are able, please, return to me, return to us."

Sonic broke, he had been equally fighting the tears, it hadn't been real, not the shouting of his sister, not the grooming from his brother, but his mother, her teary eyed gaze, the gentle touch, that both nudged him to go, but at the same time screamed at him to stay with her. He clutched onto his mothers middle, Aleena stayed strong, hugging her son, but hadn't cried, yet. For it was only a matter of time for the water to flow.

Manic and Sonia wanted to get back in there, but they knew, that the moment they did, Sonic would be unable to go. So they stood, holding onto one another for support. Sonic stood up, legs shaking, his pendant felt heavy where it hung around his neck. The raging storm that is his siblings bond is thrashing and screaming in his ears.

Sonic took a step, half a step before he turned one last time to look at his family, then to the oracle. "When will I know to return..." it wasn't a question, it wasn't even a statement, just a simple word he had barely even breathed. A whisper, a wonder to himself.

Yet, the old man replied. "Follow your heart, Young hedgehog. As you did all that time ago."

One last longing glance to his family, his sister, his brother… his mother. It was simple right, just… turn around and run for it. Run off towards where Robotnik had scurried off to, Sonic could easy keep up, the tyrant was practically limping out of the borders… yet.

His mother stood now with his siblings, a hand to each of their shoulders, most likely to stop them from running off after him. Aleena's face was twisted, scrunched up as if she had swallowed something sour.

Sonic practically threw his eyes closed, twisting around on his heels, shoulders pulled taught up his neck. A quiet "I'm sorry." and Sonic bolted. The anguished scream of his mother as she fell to her knees, having to let her son go once more, would haunt Sonic for the rest of his life.

**End Of Chapter 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:TcoF:.**

**The Council Of Four**

**Chapter 1; The Return Of A Prince**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything within this story. It all goes to its original owner and creators.**

**.:VxG:.**

Its been five years now, Sonic contemplated where he sat with his drink. His friends partying it up after another foil of Eggman scheme. And frankly, Sonic was getting tired of it. Never the rush of battle, never the rush of a good run, but the constant nagging from the aging man, the belittlement, the quiet nudges of his heritage, his friends never caught on, and Knuckles hadn't said anything, and for that Sonic was forever grateful, but he just wanted it all to end. He just wanted to go home, never did a day go by when his family was not on his mind.

Always, at every night, had he clutched the one thing that bind him and his family together, he would hold his medallion to his chest, just thinking about his family, and hoping that they are safe. He saw so much of Manic in Tails it almost scares him, while his little buddy is a lot more smarter than his birth brother, so much more adapt at tinkering with various stuff, the technological jargon, so much more higher than what Manic ever did. But, its that twinkle in the eye when Tails has figured something out that was so familiar, almost the same excited gleam when Manic had spotted something at the corner of his eye, whether it was a shiny trinked he wanted to lift from someone (A habit that was luckily noted less and less through the year they had known each other.) or a nice little tidbit he had caught at the edge of his peripheral.

Through the year, Manic had questioned his power. He hadn't gotten super speed as Sonic had, nor the agility and strength that Sonia had gotten. Sonic had figured it out however, Manic never believed him when he told him though. How Sonic had told his brother how amazing his attention to detail is, how he could just look at someone and just know what was going through their mind, whether someone was going to bolt, he was there just… talking to them, if someone wanted to speak up, but felt they couldn't Manic would notice, and ask.

Manic would brush it off, telling Sonic off with a straight face, reminding his brother of his upbringing. How he lived on the streets, and it was just a thing he developed with Feral, and the rest of the homeless that stole him from the doorstep their mother had placed him on.

So here he sat now, five years later, fiddling with a plastic cup that Sonic has been sipping on and off. Contemplating when he would just be allowed to go home, the oracle had told him to listen to his heart, and that he would know the moment he could return. The ache in his heart was heavy, but he knew that wasn't what the Orc had meant. The ache was held off a bit when he would play a guitar, or even any other instrument, he hasn't sung though, not since that day.

Knuckles must have noticed him being more quiet and broody than usual, for soon the Echidna was seated besides the blue blur.

"What has you so down in the dumps?"

Sonic fiddled with his cup some more, giving Knux a sidelong gaze. Then returning to staring at the beverage in his hands some more. "Its been five years now." Sonic didn't need to elaborate, Knuckles is really the only one who he could talk openly too. Who he could just shout at, how he could just curl up, shouting to the heavens of how he misses his family. Not even Tails has seen that side of him, that deep rooted longing of a family he had of all three hours. How complete he had felt in his mothers grasp. Only to be shoved out the door, to make sure Eggface was not coming back. And it hurt.

So there the two sat, absently listening to the stereo that Rouge has playing in the background at her Club. Friends talking, shouting as both liquor and sugar was affecting just about everyone in their festivities of another job well done. Charmy flying at speeds unknown to all of them from his sugar rush. Espio trying desperately to contain his friend. Vector passed out drunk on the floor, snoring up a storm with those powerful lungs of his. Mighty was somewhere, probably helping Ray with an upset stomach, the poor kid. Tails was having a conversation with Cream.

Amy and Rouge were being the ladies they where, sniggering, Amy drunk, and Rouge tipsy from the sounds of it. The only two responsible ones really where Vanilla and Espio who both had opted to drink tea instead of the sugar and alcohol inducing drinks the rest of the mess of friends where dealing with. Shadow had been here for a bit, but he had some work to be done, so he had Chaos Controlled right out of there the moment he could. From the look Rouge had given him, the dark hedgehog would be ripped a new one from her, the next time they saw one another, which would be next day, as they work together. A quick condolences to the faker, and Sonic was back to staring at his half filled cup once more.

And then, just out of nowhere, there was a tug, more of a yank really, Sonic's eye shot up, confused, not really sure if he is standing, sitting or having fallen off of his stool. His breathing was uneven, he knew it was, for Knuckles was saying something, something he could not quite register, a hand to Sonic's shoulder. Sonic barely even registered it, barely even registering that Sonic was even staring at Knuckles at all. Another tug, and Sonic was sure he had fallen to his knees, hand to his head, the world was spinning, an almost urging of him to just move, _move, MOVE!_

A sharp intake of breath, and he all but lunged for the door. But Knuckles still held his strong arms around Sonic's shoulders, keeping the hedgehog still. He wasn't sure if he whimpered or not, he wasn't even sure he was still breathing, that urging just grew so strong, so desperate. If he could just get his legs to work, if Knuckles would just let go he could… he could…

"Sonic, whats wrong?"

It was Tails's voice, Snapping Sonic out of his stupor. Knuckles was holding his shoulders, it hurt, now that he thought about it. His breathing was shallow, short intakes, leaving him gasping for it.

People where staring now… well, those that could, Mighty had returned from wherever it was that he had been, Ray in tow, looking a little pale. Amy had passed out it seemed, but Rouge was staring with that quizzical look that she got when there was something that intrigued her.

Sonic avoided their gazes, looking back to where Knuckles has his arms wrapped around his shoulders, Sonic just hung there. Limp, it the guardian's grip. "Knux, please, I have to go."

The grip of the Echidna faltered a little. His eyes widening. "Go? As in…" Realization was dawning on the guardians features.

Sonic could only nod his head. Another yank at his core, had him all but weeping where he was held. It was taking all he had not to straightening his spines, he would not impale his friend like this, he couldn't.

People where talking to him now, but another powerful jolt had him reeling, if Knux would just let go, let go, let him go so he could just run, never in his life had he wanted to run so fast, so far, this urging, this begging, the soft humm of this pull. The magic, the bond that binds him and his family. He could practically feel the ache in his legs, he could feel the strain, the exhaustion he would feel, the relief.

Another pull, it had him reeling, renewing the struggle to just get out of Knuckles's grip. "You not going to tell them?" Knux had said, so close to his ear, so close to a whisper he had barely caught it. His struggle seized. Allowing his body to slump against the arms that held him upright. And sonic replied. "I am not in a state where I can."

…

"You want me to tell them?" Knux said after a deafening silence. And all Sonic could do, was nod. His voice barely controlled at this point. Eyes half lidded as he felt his body all but convulse as another yank pulled him to move.

Knuckles stood still for what felt like an eternity. Then he straightened Sonic up, stood him up, made Sure the hog could stand on his own, a hand still on the speedy hogs shoulder, just to make sure he would listen, before he bolted. "Then I will, you just make sure you say hi to them from me, you hear."

Sonic could have practically kissed him where he stood. But all he could manage was a nod, and a smile, with the promise that he would do so.

Knuckles let go of Sonic's shoulder, and the guy was gone with the wind. A sonic boom in his wake. Leaving Knuckles to explain that Sonic is a prince of Mobotropolis, and has been on a quest to keep Eggman from settling down like he had with Robotropolis. And now a force, is telling him its time to return home, whether that means that Eggman is dead, or that Sonic isn't needed anymore, is still uncertain, the fact stands that Sonic is about to reunite with his family, after five long, hard and lonely years. He is returning home.

**.:VxG:.**

Dinners where always a formal thing, formal, stiff and boring, but, it was important, whether Manic liked it or not, he was of Royal blood, and their mother didn't expect them to do much in return other than that they took to their studies properly and would dress accordingly at dinner and larger gatherings. Other than that they where free to do as they please, wear what they want as they work on getting their kingdom back in order, even with a sweep of five years there is still much to be done, a lot of it has been dealt with, the rooms have been stripped of Robotnik's influence, the self portraits where among the first to be burned, there had been a lot of them, like three or so in each room within the castle walls. Manic would not be surprised if there where still some that had escaped their eye.

The people however, where still scared of walking out of their homes, both he and his sister has tried to do something about that, playing music in the streets to cheer them up, talking, cleaning up the trash littered streets, building a playground for the children, it had worked for a while, and it still brings some people out, but still they are scared, bad habits die hard he supposed but still.

Manic was messing with his food, rolling around a piece of vegetable with his fork, making sure not to slump in his seat, something both he and Sonia had learned quickly about their mom, is she can be really scary when it comes to proper etiquette, absentmindedly listening as said mother was making small talk with a duke of weasels or something. Sonia was better at names, what with her photographic memory and what not. There where as always a lot of people gathered, talking and muttering to themselves. The first few banquets had been nothing but a pain, the piercing eye as neither Manic nor Sonia had been prepared for the onslaught that was the criticism of the rich and snooty.

Questioning in the new system, questioning if children who had never known the prosperous life would be suitable as leaders. All of them ignoring the fact that Sonia had in fact, been raised by a Lady of high standing. Just an onslaught of, he is a ruffian, not worthy of the crown, she has no pose, and she is supposed to be a princess!? What of the third, isn't he supposed to be here with you, and so on, and so on. How their mom never broke was a wonder.

Manic could feel his mothers gaze on him, and then it was gone. With a soft huff, he put the fork down, and began to take note of the people around. He knew he had a good perception of things around him, Sonic had time and again through the year they had known each other told him how amazing it is, just how good his eyes and ears where, and how that was his gift.

Manic had never believed him, Sonic with his strong legs, and super speed. The guy couldn't throw a punch to save his life though, all of his strength lies in his legs, and that thick skull of his.

Sonia with her athletics, and power. Not to mention as stated, photographic memory.

And what did Manic have? Dexterous fingers and an eye for detail. Aleena had started to abuse that peripheral of his, any chance she got. So he got to work, squared his shoulder, first glancing to his sister who was sipping at her beverage. They where eighteen now, alcohol was a thing they could drink, sparingly, their mother had told them they could get drunk on their own time, but at fancy pantsies (her words) you have to sip and look the part.

Taking hold of his own beverage, twisting the liquid around a little, eyes scanning the table for anything that could be used. Bringing the glass to his lips, he took note of how a feline lady looked about to spit up a hairball, but, that was a normal look for her. Moving on. Another lady, a mouse was picking at her food. But none of it had been touched other than the poking of the fork… Manic kicked his sister from under the table, as they sat across from one another, she didn't react other than giving him the stink eye, still sipping his drink.

Manic held up his fork again, then a quick glance with his eyes, Sonia saw the lady. Over the years, even when they had first met, the royal triplets had this innate feeling where they could just understand one another through simple gestures. A shrug, a look, a tick of finger, they could just… understand, in a way. He supposed the bond had something to do with it as well, but with Sonic gone, it has been a bit different, but Sonia and Manic had made due.

Sonia took a bit to see if she could recognize the lady, pulling out a napkin and pen, she scribbled something down onto the fabric. Sonia was good with names, Manic was good at speaking, the girl handed the napkin to their mother who sat between them at the head of the table, who silently slipped it to Manic. This was normal.

Manic opened the folded fabric. 'Lady Maniish, of the eastern coast, don't be a jerk, she is a relatively new lady of power, only having been put into the heir seat few years after we won.'

A quick glare to his sister, Manic turned to the woman. "Is the food to your liking Lady Maniish?"

The mouse seemed to stall for a little, then stabbed a vegetable with her fork, bringing it up to her mouth. "It is, your highness. Thank you for asking." Her voice was quivering, a slight shake in her hand. Manic took another sip of his drink. "Yeah, it is, or so Sonia tells me, I'm not much of a greens person myself." Aleena gives her son a glance, sipping at her own drink. "you do know that if greens are not of your preferred meal, you can say so, you know, we open our home to all, its bad manners if we serve you something you can't eat."

the mouse stalled some more, before finally putting the fork down, and napkin to her muzzle. "The food is not the problem, your highness, but simply put… the room of which we feast."

Ah, here we go, another complaint about the dreary grays of the castle, the mechanical parts that are still cluttered in the room, the remnants of Robotniks rule, still standing disgustingly open within the chambers.

Manic was about to speak his mind when he felt a sudden tug at his core. Startled, he turned to his sister before him, her eyes where open, tears gathering at her prettied face, the share a look, turn to face their mother. Who's own eyes where scrunched, but not for the reason that had Sonia and Manic shook.

Aleena sighed. "you two can go, I'll deal with this."

Manic practically vaulted over the fancy chair he has been sitting in for the past hour. Sonia following suit, and at his peripheral, it looked like she almost tripped over her own two feet.

They exited the banquet hall, through the corridors, through any kind of door that gets them closer to this pull at their core. Before the two even realized it, they where outside the castle walls, out in the gardens that their mom has painstakingly gotten to grow after getting rid of most of the toxicity left by Robotnik. And the two just stood there, the pull was still there, but they didn't have the urge to move anywhere, just, standing there, watching the horizon, as if waiting for someone. A glance to one another, a thought repeating in their minds.

'Could Sonic be on his way home?"

They didn't know for certain, all they knew was that they had to stay where they where, in the midst of a growing garden, they must have stood there for a while, for people where exiting the castle, people who had been there because of the dinner. They where leaving, and soon Aleena where there with them, not saying anything, just a look that said that they would talk later, when they where done with whatever it was that they where doing.

So they stood, waited with held breath for whatever it was that was having them stay here end. The Sun was on its way down, setting before them, the orange rays shining down onto the family. Somewhere along this time, Aleena told her children to get back inside, for soon it would be night, but the two remained standing. Aleena walking away, only to return with warm blankets. "if you are going to stand out here in the cold, at least cover up." She said as she draped the blankets over her children's shoulders. And just as she was to turn in for the night, there was an audible boom, in the distance.

The three royals heads popped up at the sound, eyes widening. Manic was the first to see it, the blue streak of his brother, Sonia saw it next, tears of joy clear in her eyes. And then Aleena, who simply fell to her knees in disbelief, body shaking, tears welling in the Queens eyes. Her son was returning home to them.

And before they really knew it, Sonic stood before them, sweaty, legs shaking, heaving like mad, it looked about the boy was about to fall over from exhaustion.

Sonic barely got out an audible "hi." before he was bombarded by his family's embrace, his siblings crying into his quills and fur, their mother hugging all of them, holding them close. Never again was she to let them go, never again where they to be separate. Together they stand, united as one, the council of four.


End file.
